


The Bridge

by Bellavita



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, sandersides
Genre: Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus - Freeform, WARNING OF SUICIDE MENTION, deciet, logan / Logic - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, male x male, thomas sanders - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellavita/pseuds/Bellavita
Summary: WARNINGS OF SUICIDE! ⚠️Virgil grew up without anyone by his side , he was alone and forever thought he would beOne night , he decided he wanted to see the world before he stopped breathingover a bridge one foot went and so did the otherhe took a deep breath as tears fell down his face“ goodbye “as he was about to jump he felt a hand grab him back to the safe surface.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey , i decided to take up writing again since i used to write on wattpad as Houseoffanfics  
> i feel like i should actually get a story done and now since it’s summer i’ll have time 
> 
> WARNING OF SUICIDE!

Virgil grew up without anyone by his side , he was alone and forever thought he would be  
One night , he decided he wanted to see the world before he stopped breathing  
over a bridge one foot went and so did the other  
he took a deep breath as tears fell down his face  
“goodbye“  
as he was about to jump he felt a hand grab him back to the safe surface  
———————  
“Wh-“  
Virgil was surprised of what happened  
he was about to commit the worst act of his life’s and thought it was worth it 

“I know you don’t know me and i don’t know you but please don’t do that“ he hears 

Virgil looked up and he saw a boy , about his age . He wore a Grey cardigan with a blue polo shirt under  
He had a nice ginger brownish hair . He had a couple of freckles on his face , had round gold glasses and eyes green as the trees .

Virgil looked at the boy in shock . Someone that he doesn’t even know just saved his life , and for what reason ? 

The boy looked at Virgil and held out his hand . Virgil looked at the hand and took it . The boy picked Virgil off the ground .

Tears still running down Virgils face , the boy smiled  
“It’s gonna be okay!”  
Virgil smiled and gave a small ‘thanks’

The boy smiled “The names Patton by the way“

“Virgil“  
________________________

It’s been a week since the incident, Patton had asked Virgil to keep in touch with him , giving his phone number and heading off .  
Virgil was thinking of another day .  
He was walking to his apartment from his job , he dreaded the idea of going to what he called “ home “ but it was the only place with a roof over his head and it was cheap enough . It wasn’t a bad place to live there , not a good place ether . He put his headphones on and listened to his music on the way “home“

He had finally arrived to his place , holding the key to the door as if there was a monster behind the other side  
and in this case , there were two .  
He had opened the door to two young gentlemen ,  
One who had a fancy yet mysterious mustache and another who wore a top hat and gloves just to be extra as hell .

“oh look who’s back!!”  
The man with the mustache said , grinning strangely .  
“Nice too see you too, Remus“  
the man in the top hat as coughed , as if he wanted a greeting as well  
“Nice too see you , Deceit“  
Virgil said before heading to his bedroom

He met them both while in high school , and became really “Close”. Once highschool finished , Virgil started saving up money to go to college , since his parents never thought to save some for him instead of using it all on him . He decided to move in with them since the rent was cheep and he needed a place to stay before he got settled in . All he wanted to do was to do art for the rest of his life , and here he was , living with two of the worst people in the world . 

Remus was very ..... imaginative with his thoughts . He always talked to Virgil about it , even if he didn’t want to hear about it.

Then Deceit, a lier . Always lied and tried to get out of it , no wonder he had no job .

——————————  
Virgil entered his room and plugged his phone into the wall . He plunged onto his bed and sighed

‘Another day , what would be good for another day ‘ he thought . 

This thought had ran through his mind for a while before Remus had came into his room unannounced 

“VIRGILLL“

“Yes?”

“Deceit and I will be leaving for a couple hours to do some....business“

‘Business as in illegal business ‘ Virgil thought

“Okay ...”  
“Don’t burn the house down while i’m gone , i don’t want to miss it ! Bye bye now!”

He had left with leaving the door opened , as Virgil always hated that , he got up and shut the door 

‘ Another day ...’

* Da-ding *

—————————

“Are you still texting that weirdo you met on the bridge Patton?“ Roman asked as he stared at Pattons phone  
“He’s not a weirdo Roman ! He was thinking of committing Suicide! All i could do is help !”  
Patton looked at roman with angry eyes as Roman backed up a bit

“it was only a mere joke , Patton , i would never mean such a thing“ 

Patton looked back at his phone and smiled  
“He’s so nice to talk to ! I think we all should bring him over , so you and Logan could meet him !!”  
“you only met him once-“  
“But i talk to him everyday!! I basically know everything about him !”

“Favorite color?“

“Purple and or black“

“Music type“

“Emo !”

“Foot size?”

“Foot size doesn’t matter“

“Yes it does “

“What ever Roman ! I think we should all introduce our selfs properly!!” Patton smiles brightly  
“Fine , but you owe me for this “ Roman got up from his seat and headed to his room 

Patton smiled and texted Virgil  
‘ Hey Virgil , i know we’ve been talking for a while but i feel like we didn’t meet at a good start . If you’d like , we should meet again , as a good start! You can also meet my two roommates ! Talk to you later ! Byeee ‘  
Patton got send and waited for a response.  
_______________

Roman sat in his room and waited for Logan to enter . Recently Logan as been taking Romans advice on ...Love .

Roman was growing less patient and started texting Logan frantically, hoping he would show up . 

* Da-ding *  
Hoping it was Logan , he excitingly grabbed his phone and looked. Sadly it wasn’t , but it was his twin brother , Remus .

“Ugh“ Roman said 

the text had been simple  
‘ Come Outside your apartment please <3 ‘

Roman left his room , feeling already out of it knowing what’s gonna happen next 

He saw Patton still sitting by the kitchen table , when he looked up at Roman he knew what had happen  
“Again ?” Patton said , his face looking once sad  
“Yep ! “ Roman said sarcastically 

He opened the door to see his brother Remus and behind him his friend Deceit 

“Again Remus ? You can’t keep doing this every week ! “ Roman said , not even amused .  
“I know , I know , but Momma always said to take care of me when she’s gone and oh look at that she is gone !! “  
Roman looked down at his shoes , the reminder that his mother had died still haunts him to this day . And Remus always guilts him into giving him money.

Roman took out his wallet and gave them both $100 bills , from his work at the nearest theater , “ here you go Remus , don’t do anything bad with it please “  
Remus nodded “Well we’d be on our way !! Goodbye Brother !” They both walker away , selfishly 

When Roman had entered the apartment , Patton had look at Roman with concerned  
“Roman you cant keep doing this , it’s wrong “  
“Yes yes , i know but he’s my brother , and my mother had said to me before she left to take care of him , and i can’t break that promise to my loving mom “ Roman sadly looked at his feet  
and Patton went over to hug him  
“Roman , i know what she said but this isn’t taking care of him , he’s simply taking advantage of you and that’s not right “  
“But if i don’t then i feel so guilty , and that’s not a good feeling to have Pat”

Logan had entered the door and saw Patton hugging roman by his side  
“It happened again didn’t it ?”  
They both nodded and Logan sighed  
“Roman , this behavior of your brother is ridiculous ! He keeps taking your money that you’ve earned , we must do something about like uhh a couple of boundaries ! “ Logan was already furious  
He didn’t like Remus and so didn’t the others. He remembered the first time Remus and him met , it absolute chaos .  
“But the problem is i can’t ! Don’t you understand ?!” Roman grew more sadden and Patton hugged him tighter  
“Then we mustn’t think of the situation right now , seeing as it bothers you “ Logan sat down in front of Roman . Logan let out a little smirk and looked at Patton . Patton smiled back  
“ It’s gonna be okay Roman , one day he’ll stop doing this “

“And hopefully this day is soon “

_______________________

Virgil looked at his text from Patton  
A Virtual meeting ?!? How scary is that !  
Virgil felt anxious , what would he say to the person that saved his life . 

With moment of hesitation, he texted Patton back

‘ I’m up for that , where would you like to meet ?’


	2. “I knew him “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes meet with Patton and his two roommates , but he’s shocked of what he’s sees when he gets there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo i’m back , i hope ur liking the story so far , you can’t wait to see what i’ve got planned

Patton told Virgil that him and his roommates would like to meet up at a certain café nearby , it was peaceful and had great food there . Virgil agreed , they both decided to meet up around 2pm the next day , and since Virgil had no work tomorrow , he was surely 100% available 

The next day had appeared and Virgil was panicking . Questions ran through his mind over and over again . What if he doesn’t like you ? What if his roommates think you’re weird ? What if- His thoughts have been interrupted by Remus , entering Virgil’s room 

“ VIRGILLL “

“ What ?!” Virgil looked at him with a glare 

“ i’ll be heading of to work NOW !! Deceit won’t be here today though , he’s still looking for a JOB !! “

“ oh great “

“ Okay i’ll be heading out now , don’t do anything i would do !! “

Remus had left and Virgil smirked , finally the apartment to himself at last . This hadn’t happened for a while and he could actually finally make the place look cleaner than it is . it was about 10 am so he had time to spare. 

—————————

“ Give him the things he likes , like maybe a stuffed animal or OH a real animal “ Roman said , His face went all bright with hope .  
“ i can’t get Patton a real animal Roman , it’s strictly against the rules “   
“ Worth a shot “

Logan sat there a thought . “ Maybe I should just , ignore these feelings and m-“ 

“ NO !!” Roman yelled   
Logan looked at him in shocked   
“ sorry , but no ! You know how hard that is Logan , you’ll regret doing that “ Roman hugged himself a bit  
“ You know what , it’s The middle of November Logan , how bout you ask him out , you know , Christmas . As like a gift !”  
“ i don’t kn-“  
“ Come on Logan ! You’ve been thinking about asking out Patton ! Please !! “ 

Logan looked down at his hands   
“ Sure “ 

____________

Virgil sat at a table at the cafe . He was picking at his nails , as he does when he gets nervous .   
‘ He probably ditched me’ Virgil thought   
He looked at his phone for texts from Patton but didn’t receive any .   
‘ He probably thinks i’m son suicidal weirdo ‘   
Virgil was on the virge of leaving as he saw that Patton wasn’t arriving anytime soon , But Patton and a stranger suddenly ran through the door 

“ Oh my god Virgil ! I’m so sorry !!! We lost track of time , and then I left my key inside my apartment, and then it took us so long to get into the apartment and once we finally got into it , I grabbed my key and ran here with Logan and-“

“ Patton woah too fast , you don’t need to explain it’s okay . I’ll go buy you a drink if you’d wan-“

“ No no that’s fine Virgil , Um this is Logan ! One of my best pals since Highschool !! “

Logan heart stung a bit with the best pals explanation   
Virgil and Logan shook hands and exchanged smiles  
“ Now i don’t know where Roman went “  
Virgil froze   
“ R-Roman ?”

“ YEAH ! Me and Roman met at a show he was performing at , he was so sweet and kind and we became best friends quickly!!”

Virgil whispered under his breath “ not the Roman i remember “

Roman ran through the door   
“ Patton you left the door unlocked !!” Roman Said to Patton as he entered   
“ I did whoops “

Roman turns to Virgil , surprised as hell, and Of course do was Virgil

“ no way “ they both said

“ You guys , know eachother ?” Logan said as he scooted a bit closer to Patton , Patton shrugged as he looked at Logan

“ Yeah , he was my brothers “ Best friend “ during high school “ Roman said still staring at him 

“ i wouldn’t say best friends , he still traumatizes me till this day “

Roman smiled a bit   
“ It’s good to see you again Virgil “  
He took out his hand for Virgil to shake it , Virgil didn’t refuse but was still awkward about it 

They all sat down at a table with four seats 

Patton looked both at Roman and Virgil “ Were you guys best friends during highschool?” 

“ Not exactly “ 

————————

Virgil was in the school bathroom, crying his tears out as he had just failed another test . This was his second to last year of highschool and he’s still failing as it’s the beginning of freshman year . It’s not like he didn’t want to fail , he just never had time to study . Since he had to clean after his parents all the time .

He heard the bathroom door open and quickly wiped his tears . He looked through the crack in the bathroom stall and saw Roman . Roman was Remus twin brothers , though they were both completely different. Virgil wiped the remaining tears and left the bathroom stall . He saw Roman fixing his hair and hoped he wouldn’t notice him but sadly he did 

“ Hey Virgil !! whats up !” Roman had much energy , he always did as long as Virgil can remember. “ H-hey Roman “ Virgil smiled back . Roman saw the redness in Virgil’s eyes 

“ Virgil are you okay ?”   
“ W-what yes of course !”  
“ Are you sure , your eyes are pretty red and you wouldn’t do pot in a school bathroom “  
“ How do you know “  
“ Pots not your style “  
Virgil looked down at his shoes   
“ I’m failing all my classes , i don’t understand why but i am and if i don’t pass my next test , they’re going to make me repeat junior year ..”

Roman put his hands on Virgils shoulders and smiled . “ If you want Virgil , i could help you .” Virgil smiled   
“ You can !! “   
“ Of course Virgil ! I’d do anything to help “

They both set up a time and place to met up at the library after school . Once Virgil arrived ,he picked a spot and stayed there , waiting for Roman . 

One hour passed by   
And another   
and another   
and another   
and another   
until the library had to kick him out since it was getting so late .   
Virgil got stood up . And it happened many more times by the same person Roman 

____________

“ ROMAN ! Why would you do that “ Patton said  
“ I didn’t mean to do that Virgil , i was forced to a party and as i tried to leave they-“ Virgil cut Roman off   
“ Yeah but it happened many times before , no need to apologize. It’s in the past “   
“ But i truly do apologize, i’ve changed , a lot and i’m proud to say that i’m willing to be a friend to you “  
“ Yeah sure princy “

They all talked for a long time . Learning about Virgil a bit more but Virgil didn’t really like opening up that much . He learned about Roman , Patton and Logan a lot

* Da-ding * 

Virgil looked at his phone and saw a text from Remus 

‘ Where are you?!?! ‘ the message read

‘ Out ‘ Virgil replied 

‘ where ?!?! come back or i’m taking all of your stuff and throwing it out on the front porch ‘

Virgil panicked . This has happened before numerous times

“ Uh sorry to leave it so short but i have to go ... home “ He hated using that word for his apartment 

“ Oh that’s okay “ Patton said 

Patton gave Virgil a big hug goodbye , and at the others he waved . He didn’t want to go back to his apartment but he had to 

He didn’t want the stuff to happen again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like that chapter , i’ll try to update asap !! Follow me on instagram/twitter @adorablejoseph


	3. Slumber party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes back to his apartment with a expected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short as it’s 3am in the morning as i’m writing this , my sleeping schedule is out of wack !!

Virgil ran home as fast as he could . What did someone do ? Did Remus burn the house down again? Did Deceit get into a fight with remus ?

His anxiety rose up and he became more anxious . He knew these guys from the start , he knew what they’re capable of .

He quickly ran , and arrived at his apartment around 5:30 . He opened the door and arrived inside . He saw Remus , laying on the coach , asleep .

‘ Of course ‘ Remus have done this many times before . Remus wants attention and once he becomes impatient, he does something stupid . In this case he slept .

Virgil grabbed out his phone and texted Patton 

‘ Sorry for leaving so early, i had an emergency back at my place ‘ 

He sent the message and received one back almost immediately. 

‘ that’s okay bud ! Family is more important ! Hopefully we can do this once again , OH MAYBE ILL MAKE A GROUP CHAT WITH ALL OF US ‘

‘ Family ‘ he would never say that remus and deceit were his ... Family 

ugh

‘ that be cool Patton ‘ 

—————————

Virgil and Patton have been really close . They’ve been hanging out 24/7 and sometimes Logan would come . He liked Virgil a lot , they also shared a lot of similarities. 

This time Virgil was at there apartment. Patton told Virgil to make himself comfortable , though Virgil was too anxious to . 

“ You know , Thanksgiving is around the corner , How bout , you make your best bud proud and come over for thanks giving “ 

Virgil froze , he was shocked , he’s never been invited to something before , Nor he celebrated thanksgiving. 

“ Um Pat , i don’t really celebrate thanksgiving...”

Patton frowned a bit “ Oh well that’s okay then , at least i asked !” 

Virgil started feeling guilty “ No No Pat, my family just didn’t have the money to , i would love to celebrate thanks giving with you guys ! 

Patton smiled “ OH THIS IS AMAZING ! THANK-giving VIRGIL “

“ Did you jus-“

“ Did I just what ?” 

“ Never mind “ 

Patton smiled and headed to his kitchen . “ Want a drink Virgil ? I can make hot cocoa if you want ! “ 

“ No Patton it’s fine , i should be going though , it’s around 7pm and I have wor-“

He checked his pocket for his key but it was nowhere to be found . Virgil started to panic 

“ M-my key , did you see a k-key ?”

“ No Virgil , i didn’t ... Maybe you left it at your apartment “

“ No i checked before i left the apartment and then R- Ugh HE STOLE MY KEY “ Virgil sat back down 

“ And nether of my roommates are home tonight ....”Virgil started thinking about some possibilities he could enter his apartment while not disturbing anyone or seem like a criminal 

Patton looked at Virgil and suddenly got an idea “ WE COULD HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY “ Patton jumped for his idea

“ Oh it would be awesome Virgil ! Logan would love it as well and i’m pretty sure Roman would too !”

“ I don’t know Pat , i have work tomorrow , how would i get there ?” Virgil started biting his nails out of nervousness 

“ I’ll drive you there ! I wouldn’t mind!”

Virgil still looked nervous , trying to see if his decision of staying here would be good , also thinking a lot possibilities that could go wrong

“ Oh please Virge ! It would be so fun , i’ll let you borrow a pair of my pajamas and i-i’ll let you sleep on an air mattress in my room and We could watch movies all night !”  
Patton squealed with excitement 

With that offer , Virgil couldn’t back down . Patton was just to cute to say no to .   
“ Fine .” 

Patton jumped !  
“ Let’s get out pjs on now and we’ll start watching movies and and OKAY THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed that chapter   
> Follow me on instagram/ twitter @adorbalejospeh  
> HAVE AN AMAZING MONTH EVERYONE!


	5. You ... What ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil decided to sleep over Patton’s , while his thoughts haunt him ... once more   
> and Roman and Virgil have something they have to tell their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make this story less confusing as possible so let’s clear things up   
> * Remus , Roman and Virgil all went to the same highschool  
> * Remus and Roman are twins   
> * Remus stole virgil’s key cause he lost his  
> * No one is home at Virgil’s apartment because jobs ( as deceit has just gotten one )   
> * Deceit and Virgil don’t talk that much

Patton handed Virgil a pair of pajamas and smiled . The pajamas paints were a dark blue plaid and the shirt was black with a silly dad pun on it of course . Virgil felt awkward taking someone else’s clothes but he didn’t want to sleep in a pair of skinny jeans all night . 

“ I’ll set up the air mattress in my room , if you’d like ! If not i’ll just set it up here !” Patton smiled  
“ In your room would be fine Patton ...” They stayed silent for a moment as Virgil stared at the clothes . Virgil had something bothering him and as he tried to push it behind his mind . The urge to do it again , right at this moment , which is stupid right ? He should be happy ! He’s hanging out with Patton . He sighed , which causes Pattons attention.   
“ Something bothering you , bud ? “ Patton stop the things he was doing and payed attention to Virgil , which was his only concern at the moment “ No ! No , everything’s all right Patton , just some thoughts “   
“ What kind of thoughts ?” Patton look concerned at Virgil   
“ Patton i’m okay , i promise “ Virgil faked smiled, hoping Patton would fall for it 

He didn’t 

“ Virgil , i see it in your eyes . Something is bothering you , you can tell me Virge ....Trust me “

Virgil looked at Patton and set the clothes down on the table in front of him and sat on the couch , Patton joined him . “ It’s happening again , the urge to leave and jump . I don’t understand why ! I’m with you , i’m supposed to be happy ! Your like my actual best friend , the first one I actually ever had ! And here I am , ruining this moment , because of my thoughts that i can’t get rid of , Oh Patton I don’t know what to do !” Virgil covered his eyes , as tears poured from them 

Patton , shocked , hugged Virgil   
“ If you keep having these thoughts , why don’t you go see a therapist?” Patton suggested as he was trying to calm the mood   
“ I can’t afford it , all my money goes into my saving account for college “  
Patton held Virgil close , “ Then think about this , you have me , you have Logan who loves to be your friend even if your not that close , and you have Roman , that talks about you everyday , the memories in highschool he calls it “

Virgil jumped a bit “ Roman talks about me ? Why ?!”   
“ I don’t know , but it seems like you were a Fascinating teenager . He told me all the stories of when you came home from school with Remus , and how amazing you are at art , which i would love to see “ 

Virgil blushed , Roman ? Talking about him ? Maybe he should start talking to him again . Virgil looked down at his socks   
“ You know , the real reason i hung out with Remus was to see Roman ... Roman had such a high reputation and during school when i tried to talk to him , it wouldn’t go far . People would come up to him and invite him to stuff i was never invited to . Then after high school I stopped talking to him , moved in with Remus and his best pal Deceit, Which I don’t like . And i just ....got more depressed then i was .......and that led me to the bridge ....”

Virgil looked back up and saw Patton frowning a bit   
“ I’m glad i met you Virgil , you honestly are a piece of a puzzle that fit into my puzzle ! Remember that you always make me smile and i’m always here for you “ Virgil smiled and Patton Smiled back . They both hugged tightly 

Virgil picked up the clothes from the table and headed to the bathroom, Patton got up to make some tea after there heart to heart moment 

“ Um Virgil ! One question you don’t mind me asking ?” 

Virgil looked up before heading to the bathroom 

“ Why did you want to be so close with Roman in the first place “

Virgil smirked and blushed a bit “ I had a crush on him “

_______________

Roman sighed . Work was slow today . He worked at 2 places . A local theater and a restaurant near the apartment   
and today he had to work at the restaurant. Boring . He couldn’t even be on his phone because the policy stated that “Waiters/Waitresses all had to look ready to work , 24/7 “   
Meaning he couldn’t be on his phone, unless he head to the bathroom 

Roman , quietly , ran to he bathroom , into a stall and pulled out his phone 

He decided to start texting Logan , as he had texted him before 

‘ Yo Logan i’m hiding in the bathroom stall at work,text me about ur emotions dude’

‘ Roman , i didn’t want you to unattended your job to talk to me ! ‘

‘ no no it’s fine ! Anyways talk about your problems ‘

The text conversation went on of how Logan should ask out Patton , he settled on the idea of giving him a gift on christmas , while no one was there , just them too , and the box had roses asking on a date . Not really Logan’s style but he thought it will work out best

‘ well is that all ? ‘

‘ What do you think of Virgil ‘  
Well that question popped out of now where   
‘ He’s a great guy Logan , i’ve know him , and no he’s not going to steal Patton from you , he’s not that kind of guy ‘

‘ But how do you know him so well , didn’t he hang out with your sibling most of the time ‘ 

‘ Yeah but we would sometimes talk , and it was nice ‘

‘ He told you stuff ? That’s interesting. Weren’t you popular in high school ?’

‘ Yeah i was ‘ logan could hear Romans Ego rise up   
‘ and even though Virgil had a very low reputation, i still hung out with him , not very often once again but we did . And when we did it was amazing . It was different, talking to someone who was different ‘

‘ That’s interesting, may i ask why you did Roman ‘

Roman smirked and blush  
‘ I had a crush on him ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed that chapter , if you’d like follow me on instagram/twitter @adorablejospeh


	6. Oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is excited to hear the news that Virgil had a crush on Virgil but he wonders if he still has feelinsb

Patton stood in his kitchen shocked about what he just had heard . Virgil , this emo nightmare had a crush on Roman . ‘ I guess opposite do attract ‘ Patton said to himself and smiled his way to the living room holding some popcorn and candy .

Virgil got out of the bathroom wearing the pajamas Patton had lend him . The pants were a little small because Patton was shorter then Virgil , but the shirt fit huge . He proceeded to take his hoodie and put it on him .

Virgil headed to the living room and sat down next to Patton. “ Do you want to watch a movie !? I have netflix! Oh we could binge watch a show ! I mean if you’d like “ Patton smiled awkwardly. “ That’d be great Pat” . They ended up deciding to watch the Office . 

An hour has passed and Logan arrived home . He saw Virgil and Patton on the couch sitting and laughing . Once Patton heard the door open he quickly turned around , happy to see it was Logan ! “ Hi Lo! How was work ? “ Patton laid his head on the couch head looking at Logan , blushing and smiling a bit . “ It was rather slow today , so nothing unusual “ He put his stuff down on the table and proceeded to take off his shoes . Once he looked up he saw Virgil staring at him as well as Patton . “ Salutations Virgil , are you spending the evening with us ?”   
“ yeah he is !! If that’s okay with you Logan “  
“ Patton , for the 5 times i’ve said it , you don’t need my permission to do anything “  
“ Oh yeah “ 

“ I’ll be in my bedroom if anyone needs anything “ And with that he darted into his room .  
Patton smiled dreamily and looked away blushing a bit “ Looks like Patton got a crush “ Patton turned to Virgil and covered his mouth “ SHHHH”  
“ ah so you confirm it “  
Patton blushes more and looks over to Logan’s Door then back at Virgil “ these feelings have been happening for a couples months after i moved in . I wanted to tell him but i felt nervous . But this year i’m definitely gonna do it ! “  
“ When ?” Virgil looked at Patton , curious   
“ Christmas ! It’ll be his gift ! But if he rejects me then i’ll give him his other gift . So at least he likes something “  
“ Pat , i’m pretty positive that Logan likes you . Did you see how he looked at you when he walked in !? He was happy to see you .”  
“ Yeah but that could mean we’re just friends “  
“ Don’t doubt yourself Patton, it’s not a good look on you “ Virgil smiled and so did Patton . They continue to watch the show when another shuffling of keys were heard “ That must be Roman , he’s always the one late to come home “  
Virgil nodded .  
“ IM HOME ‘“ Roman made this big entrance . Both Patton and Virgil turned around and paused the show   
“ Hello Patton , Hello Hot topic ! Aren’t you glad to see me at a time like this “

“ Awe you think i’m hot “ Virgil said with a smirk . “ Roman Proceeded to blush , “ It’s a nickname Panic! at the disco “  
“ yeah yeah whatever “  
Roman smiled with the presents of Virgil and looked on to Patton   
Patton had a smirk on his face   
Roman blushed a bit “ Shut up “ He mouthed at Patton   
Roman went off into his bedroom

Hours passed by and Virgil was becoming sleeping but he tried to fight it off . He has stayed up late many times before . Patton looked at Virgil “ Virgil if your tired i can set up the air mattress in my room , i’m feeling a bit tired as well “  
Virgil nodded and they both cleaned everything up and headed off to Patton’s room .   
Patton’s room looked like a childhoods dream . He had All his stuff from when he was a kid and it proceeded to go throughout the years . He had Fairlights around his room making it look so pure and kind . “ You like it ! I decorated myself !!”   
“ it’s describes your personality a lot “

Patton proceeded to set up the mattress , then gave Virgil a blanket and pillow . “ If you need to charge your phone , i have a extra charger right here and if you need anything , just wake me up “ Patton climbed into his bed and shut off the fairy lights . “ Night Virgil , sleep well “ And with that Patton was fast asleep . Virgil had grabbed his bluetooth headphones and connected it with his phone . He put on some peaceful music to make him sleep since his thoughts at night sometimes make him have panic attacks .

The night became day and Patton was the first to awake . He made sure Virgil was still asleep . He then headed to kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Logan was the second to awake and Roman was the third . Roman had a day off today and Patton did too . Logan was the only one who was working . Virgil has work later this afternoon ,  
so sleeping late was his plan . 

Patton was making pancakes for everyone with a smile on his face . Everyone was chattering , when silence came over the room , hearing Patton’s phone ring . “ Roman can you please get my phone , it’s possibly important” Roman nodded and headed to Patton’s room . He slowly opened the door and saw A sleeping Virgil , looking peaceful in his sleep . Roman smiled and blushed a bit ‘ He’s so cute when he—‘ Roman realized what he just had thought 

‘ well shit , there goes another crush ‘

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that , more will be included  
> soon  
> follow me on instagram @adorablejoseph if you’d like  
> Goodbye !!


End file.
